The subject matter presented herein relates generally to radio and wireless communication systems. To those skilled in the art it is well understood that the radiated signal pattern is adversely affected by ground plane imperfections, near field objects and the resultant ground currents due to overall platform composition. In reality and function, if an antenna is mounted on a platform such as a vehicle the antenna must be installed with sufficient height above the platform in order to overcome these effects. Similar adverse conditions exist with cellular and mobile phones. Signal coverage is affected by the user. RF radiation is absorbed into the body, specifically the head and arm of the user. This absorption affects the overall signal pattern due to azimuthal attenuation. Additionally, conventional or standard antenna are in close proximity to the user's head. The conventional antenna commonly used will interface to the head to some degree and the jaw, ear, eye, and brain will be subjected to electromagnetic radiation when the cellular phone or radio is transmitting. The conventional antenna configuration is thus considered a point source radiator, and therefore the energy emitted is from a concentrated source. The need exists for an antenna system that is constructed in a manner in which signal radiation is not absorbed by the platform or user and the azimuthal attenuation is reduced thus increasing signal coverage. Such a device and antenna system is the subject matter of the present invention.